Apology Accepted
by Erarey13
Summary: A missed dinner engagement, an upset and... vengeful, Edd, and a very, very surprised Kevin. Sometimes an apology can mean something more than feeling sorry... though it can also mean feeling something else entirely.


_**Believe it or not I am not a fan of writing smut. That's just not me, idk, I can write about a ton of other crap but for some reason smut was always beyond me... until now. I posted this up on my Tumblr (Where a majority of my writing goes... I do more than fanfiction, kids) and it got a pretty good response so... here it is, for your enjoyment.**_

* * *

"The dork's going to kill me."

Kevin tried to always be at Edd's house before dinner, his Dad usually busy with his own work and Kevin's summer job keeping him out of the house most of the day. Junior year had sped by quicker than he had thought it would have, already half way through scholarship offers from numerous colleges in and out of state. The ravenette was himself waist deep in collegiate prospects, his record and scores putting him in a high bracket.

Since they had made their relationship official sophomore year, each summer or break, if both of them were home, they would have dinner together almost every day. Typically it was Edd doing the cooking, as Kevin was the kind of man who could ruin cooking rice. Tonight, though, his shift at the auto-shop had dragged on a whole hour longer than he had hoped, one of his co-workers calling in sick and leaving him to cover.

There hadn't really been much of a response from Edd when Kevin had called, a disappointed air to his voice and a few audible sighs among the clattering of plates and utensils.

"Well, just keep me informed I suppose."

"I will, I'm sorry babe, I'm so, so sorry."

After twenty minutes of a polite back and forth through texts, the jock received a few one letter responses, completely out of character for the well spoken teen. At forty minutes, the texts had ceased completely. As soon as the clock had hit seven, Kevin had thrown every shutter in the place down firmly, bolted, locked and secured every one of the doors and windows and flew back towards the cul-de-sac at a breakneck speed.

The neighborhood was peaceful, most of the houses with lights on, and a few discernible figures drifting along behind curtains and blinds. His bike let out an unearthly squeal as he came to an abrupt stop in Edd's driveway, dismounting and stumbling towards the door as he removed his helmet and unzipped his riding jacket. He slammed into the door and groaned as he tried the knob, fumbling with his keys to unlock it and knocking with the tip of his boot.

"Hey, babe, it's me, could you unlock the do-"

A click, the snap of a bolt and the rattling of a chain being dropped interrupted him, the door opening just enough to allow his ingress. He entered and watched as Double-Dee walked back towards the kitchen, holding his arms and not once glancing back in his direction.

"Edd, come on, It wasn't my fault, I promise. The asshole who was gonna replace me called in sick."

The kitchen was the only lit room in the house, a habit of the practical-minded teen. Kevin could smell cooling marinara sauce and ground meat, the thick spaghetti noodles sitting in a medium-sized cooking pot in the center of the table. Edd sat at the far end of the table, arms crossed, left leg settled across his right, bouncing on the knee.

Kevin took note of the frilly, bright orange apron he was wearing, a few telltale spots of red from the sauce standing in contrast to the white long-sleeve tee beneath. He thought on it a moment, biting at his lip, then attempted to diffuse the situation.

"If Ida known you'd be wearing that thing I'd have brought you a coverall from work, more manly."

Edd's focus came to him completely, an ill amused look on his face. He scooted his seat back, stood, and walked towards the jock, his feet making dull thuds on the hardwood floor of the kitchen. Kevin prepared himself for some kind of wordy rebuttal and instead was met by a firm shove back against the support arch of the kitchen's entryway. Before he could form a word in protest, lips met his own and searching hands rose along his abdomen, sliding around to his back.

Kevin's eyes fluttered shut and his hands slid up the dork's arms, stopping at his shoulders. Suddenly, the slender teen grabbed his arms and pushed them down and away, and the kiss became rough, his teeth biting down onto the jock's lip. Kevin winced and let out a pained whimper, but instead of apologies or even a pause to allow him a breather, the kiss broke and he was roughly shoved into the living room, the ravenette deftly dropping him to his knees with a swift kick.

He barely managed to gasp out in pain when Edd leaned down and cupped his chin in one hand, kissing him gently. He could hear the audible sound of a belt coming loose and a zipper coming undone, the kiss once again being broken, twilight blue eyes boring into him.

"B-babe?"

"You've disappointed me, and now I want recompense, and as I am not one to utilize petty means such as guilt, I'll instead use a language you're more accustomed to."

The redhead felt his face begin to burn up, the familiar mixed heat of nervousness and primal desire welling up inside him. A humid heat began to build between himself and the slender teen's groin, a thin pair of blue and white striped underwear barely containing the bulge that throbbed almost impatiently.

Without remark, without direction, Edd slipped one hand into his underwear and took a handfull of Kevin's red locks into the other, tugging him in slowly as he revealed his length.

Kevin closed his eyes, opening his mouth slightly, curving his tongue as the head entered, the reavenette slowly pushing his hips forward. Kevin felt every inch as it slid past his hips, the sensation of every rapid heartbeat pulsating against his tongue. He slid his hands up Edd's thighs and tugged down at his jeans, dropping them down to his feet. With one hand he gripped the base of the slender teen's long, curved cock, the other cupping underneath his groin.

Edd's body shuddered with pleasure, bowing his back slightly, the hand not entangled in the mess of red hair on the jock's shoulder. He closed his eyes, every moist sensation around the tip of his length chiseling away at his stern resolve.

Kevin felt a string of drool from the corner of his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth as he took in most of the throbbing shaft. The bitter taste of precum trickled slowly down his throat, Kevin greedily swallowing every drop.

Suddenly, the ravenette pulled away forcefully, pulling his feet out from his dropped pants and removing his shirt, leaning down to grip Kevin by the front of his shirt, pulling him up to a standing position.

"On the couch, undress."

Kevin scrambled over the top of the couch, undoing and kicking off his pants, tugging his shirt clumsily over his head. The chill of another set of hips pressed against his own, every hair on his body standing on end. The ravenette was sitting astride him, slowly rolling his hips, grinding his backside against the jock's thick shaft, the seven straight inches sliding up along his pale skin.

Kevin moved to place his hands on the slender teen's waist, Edd aggressively pinning them up above his head.

"This isn't for your enjoyment, though I'm sure you'll receive some kind of pleasure."

He sat up, clenching his thighs tightly around the redhead, Kevin taking deep breaths, feeling the conflicting warmth of Edd's body against his own. With a grimace, Edd spat into his hand, grumbling as he reached backwards, gripping and sliding it all along Kevin's cock.

Kevin curled and uncurled his toes, exhaling deeply through his nose, licking his lips, Edd's taste still lingering on them. Edd shifted his weight and lifted himself up enough from the couch to be above the throbbing length, biting his lip as he lowered himself slowly.

Kevin felt the tight warmth that began to envelop him, short, pained breaths coming from Edd as inch by pulsing inch slid inside.

"Babe w-wait, it's hurting you."

Edd came forward and quieted him with a deep kiss, biting down again onto the jock's bruised lips. With a muffled moan, Edd pressed himself down completely, feeling Kevin's cock hilt in him completely. He felt his body tremble, his legs shaking as he slowly bounced himself off of the muscular hips of the teen beneath him.

Kevin gripped at the armrest behind his head, nails digging in as Edd increased the roll of his hips, the heat around his length incredible. He felt every twinge of muscle as he slid in and out of the ravenette, bucking instinctively. Edd slumped over slightly and reached out for Kevin's hand, bringing it down to his own erect length, clamping his hand around it tightly as he slid the lightly calloused hand along it.

The slender teen could barely contain himself, strained whimpers escaping as he came back down bodily on the impressive girth inside of him. The hand sliding in time with the increasingly fast thrusts from beneath brought him to the edge of climax, precum trailing messily along the redhead's arm.

Finally, with a gasping shout, Edd felt himself release, long, thick strings of semen shooting out across the jock's defined abdomen. His body began to go limp, braced by Kevin's hands placed on his hips, without any of the previous aggressive resistance. He began to buck his hips faster, harder, Edd gripping onto his wrists as each thrust elicited a short moan.

He felt his climax close, reaching up to pull the dork down by the hair, taking his own turn at a rough kiss, snaking his tongue with Edd's. Finally he thrust up once more, feeling himself empty of the fiery lust that had been building, Edd managing to weakly rock himself back and forth, milking out every last drop.

Edd collapsed forward onto the jock, feeling the sticky heat of their bodies and his own seed mingle. He winced as he felt Kevin's length slip out, the tired, spent throbbing pressing against his backside.

"W-well… am, whew… am I forgiven?"

"I'll inform you once my heart has ceased attempting to break out of my chest."


End file.
